


Leave the Past Behind

by Bunsandpups



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't help but think you should leave, if only because it's been dangerous in the past. You want to prove him at least a little bit wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave the Past Behind

            _Everyone has skeletons in their closets_. The thought echoed across Sam’s mind. True, everyone had something they were ashamed of. But how many could say they went through what he did? He’d been stuffed into Hell, pulled out without a soul, high off his mind on demon blood… At some point, weren’t those secrets enough to put someone off forever?

            You caught the way he looked over at you, thinking you were still engrossed in reading up for the next hunt. Over the past few days, he’d been giving you forlorn looks whenever he thought you wouldn’t notice. Was he upset with you? Had you done something wrong?

            “What’s up, Sam?” The question caught him off guard, and you watched him carefully place his mask back into place. _Dammit. I’m going to have to work twice as hard now just for a little information_.

            “I don’t know what you mean, [Y/N].” The deflection was easy, and you couldn’t suppress the smile it brought to your lips.

            “That’s not true, Sam. You’ve been giving me these sad little looks for days now. Did I do something wrong? Would you…” You trail off. The idea hadn’t occurred to you until just now, and voicing it was harder than you thought it would be. “Would you like me to leave?”

            Sam’s eyes seemed to light up with panic. “No, of course not, [Y/N]! Why would I want that?” He’s beside you in just a few steps, placing a hand on your shoulder.

            “I can’t think of any other reason why you’d be looking at me like that, then. I don’t know what I did to upset you, but I’m sorry.”

            Sam takes a deep breath, rubbing slow circles with his thumb on your back. “[Y/N], it’s nothing you did. I’m scared for you because of what I’ve done. Between all the death and resurrection, losing my soul, the demon blood, and what Dean affectionately calls my curse… I’m not sure it’s safe for you to stay with me.”

            The curse was a familiar term for you. Dean had used it when you came along, trying to dissuade Sam from picking up a “pretty little mistake.” So far, nothing had happened to you, and you intended for it to stay that way.

            “Sam, I’m not afraid. Everyone dies sometime, right? So why not die here, doing something that makes life exciting again, instead of just… living the boring nine-to-five?”

            “[Y/N], you know how those girls died. You’ve seen what these things can do to a person. I can’t wish that on you.”

            You place the book aside and take his hand from your shoulder, keeping it in your own. “You haven’t wished anything on me,” you say as you stand. “I chose this for myself, Sam. I’m perfectly capable of choosing to leave if I want to; I just don’t want to.”

You lean up and place a soft kiss on his cheek, smiling at the way he blushes. “I’m in this for the long haul, Sam. That means the possibility of being ripped to shreds and everything.”

He smiles and kisses the top of your head, pulling you into a hug. “Thank you, [Y/N]. I… I needed to hear that tonight.” You hum softly against his chest, as if to say it’s not a problem. He’s comforted you through the dark, fevered nights when hunts were uncertain. It’s only natural that you return the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> I already wrote something gory under a "skeleton" prompt (a while ago and for a different fandom), so I wanted to take this in a different direction. As much as I love Sam comforting the reader, I think it's equally necessary that he get a little comfort, too. I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
